


Upstanding Officer

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [19]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Thank you, Ma’am, but I prefer to remain standing.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstanding Officer

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sisterhood of Incorrigibles!

“James? You can sit down, you know.”

“Thank you, Ma’am, but I prefer to remain standing.”

 

***

“You can have this chair, Hathaway. I was just leaving.”

“No need to leave on my account, Doctor. I’m perfectly comfortable here.”

“But you’ve been on your feet in the lab all morning!”

“I’m really fine. Anyway, I’m just going out for a smoke.”

 

***

“Some reason you’re standing to use your computer, Sergeant? Looks untidy as well as inefficient.”

“I apologise for cluttering up the office, sir, but I find I am unable to sit today.”

“Best be more obedient next time, then, eh?”


End file.
